ChatLogsCelebration1
Touhoufan46597Hey *12:00LexiGuestGamerhi *Sorry i was creating a .gif *12:03Touhoufan46597It's ok! *Ahoy there, matey! Welcome to the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia chat room! Bureaucrats are designated by the Krabby Patty secret formula next to their name, administrators are designated by the Krusty Krab employee hat next to their name, and chat moderators are designated by the Krabby Patty next to their name. If you have any questions or concerns, contact an administrator. Be sure to follow the chat rules and report any abuse of the chatroom, but most of all, have fun! *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *NauticalSponge has entered the Krusty Krab. *NauticalSponge has left the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *Bots22 has entered the Krusty Krab. *Actiondude2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *Actiondude2 has left the Krusty Krab. *Bots22 has left the Krusty Krab. *Bots22 has entered the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *1:38LexiGuestGamerLast Time for this Year, Squid Says, Feel free to make your Unofficial Game, Ping me if you want Host a Official game Next Year! *or how about A Unofficial Game will just stay, A Official Game can only hosted be by Team Squidward Members, so How about On New Years eve, If you accept, you can be apart of Team Squidward *Superjaedee has entered the Krusty Krab. *NunyaBizness545 has entered the Krusty Krab. *Bots22 has left the Krusty Krab. *Superjaedee has left the Krusty Krab. *Jamie248 has entered the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *Jamie248 has left the Krusty Krab. *Superjaedee has entered the Krusty Krab. *Superjaedee has left the Krusty Krab. *DaddykevinVC has entered the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *Actiondude2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *Jamie248 has entered the Krusty Krab. *2:35LexiGuestGamer@DaddykevinVC you better not be here to annoy me again *2:35DaddykevinVCNo *besides i can't believe i got blocked from this chat *2:35LexiGuestGamerThat is because you were putting Capitals in your Messages *2:36DaddykevinVCHow do you Know! Oh wait i told you that's why! *so *2:36LexiGuestGamerSo What? *2:36DaddykevinVCwhat are you up too *2:36LexiGuestGamerThe Squid Says game *2:37DaddykevinVCOh the Game you Played Yesterday and i couldn't Play, Oh if your wondering how i knew it is because I read your Forum *2:38LexiGuestGamerif you wanted to Play, You should of regret putting capitals to get your blocked Really you should! *2:38DaddykevinVCHow did you Italic that *2:38LexiGuestGamerits I and /I *JustYes has entered the Krusty Krab. *2:38DaddykevinVC *Nope *2:39JustYesSup. *2:39LexiGuestGamerYou, Seriously *2:39JustYesWhat? *2:39DaddykevinVCHow to Italic a Text *2:39LexiGuestGamerits I *2:39DaddykevinVCI Hi *2:40JustYesLet them finish *2:40LexiGuestGamerIts I *2:40DaddykevinVCI hi *2:40LexiGuestGamerNo Capitals *2:40JustYes[|]Sup *2:40DaddykevinVCI know to bold But How do i Italic? *2:41JustYesl I'm trying *still trying *got it. *2:41LexiGuestGamerSame as a Bold Text, a Lower Case i, I and Then put / at the End *2:41JustYesits lowercase I *2:41DaddykevinVChi *Nope *2:41LexiGuestGamerseriously you just did whatever *2:41JustYesI didn't need the slash thingy *2:42DaddykevinVChi *still no *Hi /I *2:42JustYesNo you're doing it *2:42LexiGuestGamerYes you are *2:42DaddykevinVCOMG I DID IT, FINALLY Wait i was? *2:43JustYesBut I don't think the slash thing is needed *2:43LexiGuestGamerNot even close, but At leash you got it about 4 times *you do not put the /I at the end *2:43JustYesIt worked fine without it for me *Hello? *2:45LexiGuestGameryou Put it when you stop trying to Italic your Texts for an Example, Hi see I put /I *2:45DaddykevinVCLike Hi is that how? *2:45JustYesTest *Nope didn't need it *Wait... *I'm an idiot. *2:46LexiGuestGamerYes /I is to used to stop others italic texts when you did not need it *2:46JustYesgot it. *2:47LexiGuestGamer* LexiGuestGamer this was a lot Harder then i expected *2:47DaddykevinVC\me *\me what? *2:47JustYes*facepalm* *2:47LexiGuestGamerDo you really know how to use the /me command? *2:47DaddykevinVCWait other slash? *2:47LexiGuestGamerYes *NunyaBizness545 has left the Krusty Krab. *2:48DaddykevinVCI didn't realise that *Bots22 has entered the Krusty Krab. *2:48DaddykevinVC* DaddykevinVC Hi *2:48LexiGuestGamerI really couldn't believe you did not know how to italic and do the /me command! *2:49JustYesThis is a load of b a r n a c l e s . * JustYes this is so weird *2:50LexiGuestGamerI just reached 100 edits today! *2:50JustYesOh WoW *2:51DaddykevinVCNobody Cares *2:51JustYesCongratulations *HEY! *2:51Actiondude2testing *2:51LexiGuestGamerHey read the Chat Rules *2:51JustYesWut? *2:52LexiGuestGamerWow first you could not Italic a Text, Second you could not use the /me Command, and Third you Did not care about my 100th edit! *2:52JustYes* JustYes uhh... *2:52DaddykevinVCSeriously do i care? does Actiondude care? does JustYes care? *2:52Actiondude2Season 13 is coming! *2:52LexiGuestGamerYes he Confirmed that actiondude *and Besides JustYes Care *and ActionDude Care *2:53JustYesWell you don't need to say nobody cares out loud *Maybe we don't but we shouldn't be rude *2:53LexiGuestGamerYour going to get self Blocked again, and don't make me think about removing your content moderator and chat moderator off of my wiki *2:53JustYesWho? * JustYes I'm such an idiot *2:54DaddykevinVCWhy it been a Pleasure working for your Wiki Encyclopedia Squidwardia *2:54LexiGuestGamerWell i am almost in the Line of Removing you *2:55DaddykevinVCFine. just so you don't remove me from Squidwardia *2:55JustYes*facepalm* *Just throwing it out there, this should be on TV *2:55DaddykevinVCHey how are you typing with the Walking Gary, Its suppose to be Gone once your done AFK *2:55JustYesidk why *2:56LexiGuestGamerReally? I Pressed the Away Button *2:56DaddykevinVCNobody cares about that Button made by the Junky Bot *2:56LexiGuestGamerThat bot did not made the Away button, and stop being unkind to this Wiki *and that Bot is not always junk *2:57JustYesI don't even know exactly what it does *2:58LexiGuestGamer *2:58JustYesUhh... *2:58LexiGuestGamerI know a little bit what it does *2:58JustYes *2:59DaddykevinVCbtw *2:59JustYesYeah? *2:59LexiGuestGamerbtw? What do you mean By The Way? *3:00DaddykevinVCI meant gtg *not btw *3:00JustYesK den *3:00LexiGuestGamerGood to go? Okay then *3:00DaddykevinVCI will brb *3:00LexiGuestGamerBe Right back *Uzaylılarrr has entered the Krusty Krab. *Bots22 has left the Krusty Krab. *3:00LexiGuestGamerOkay then *3:00UzaylılarrrYay, a chat meetup *3:01JustYesNothing much *3:01LexiGuestGamerWell will this Chat Meet up hurry up, i am in the middle of Playing the Squid Says Game *DaddykevinVC has left the Krusty Krab. *3:01UzaylılarrrWhat is going to happen today *Games, quizzez? *3:02LexiGuestGamerWatching the 2 Movies *3:02Uzaylılarrr*quizzes *3:02LexiGuestGamerGames, I suggest we should play My Game, Squid Says first *TO celebrate this Chat Meetup and my 100th Edit *3:02UzaylılarrrOkay *3:03JustYesK then. *So... *do we need more people or anything? *3:04UzaylılarrrAre we going to see the tribute video? *3:04LexiGuestGameryES *Maybe *3:05JustYesUhh... *I'm going to check my notifications first and maybe see what's happening on the SBFW *SpongeBobFan72 has entered the Krusty Krab. *Luke Vaughn has entered the Krusty Krab. *Bots22 has entered the Krusty Krab. *ThomasGaming64 has entered the Krusty Krab. *Golfpecks256 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:08Luke VaughnWelcome gamers *3:08LexiGuestGamerGold Pecks *Goldpecks *3:08ThomasGaming64Hello! *3:08JustYesSup *3:08UzaylılarrrWhat are you talking about lexi *Hi *DaddykevinVC has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:09LexiGuestGamerHere we go again *3:09SpongeBobFan72Does the chat meetup start now? *3:09UzaylılarrrIt should *3:09LexiGuestGamerI Guess so *3:09Luke VaughnE *3:09JustYesI'm pretty sure *3:09Actiondude2Hey Golf *FrenchSpongeBob77777 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:09SpongeBobFan72Got DM'ed on Discord. *Lumoshi has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:10LumoshiGot DM'ed on Discord also *3:10JustYesI can't even get on Discord *3:10LumoshiI gotta leave soon tho so I'm just dabbing in for a bit *3:10UzaylılarrrHi *3:10JustYesStupid iPad 2 *3:10FrenchSpongeBob77777i am jackbradley2006 and i have risen from the dead *DaddykevinVC has left the Krusty Krab. *3:11UzaylılarrrHey guys